Kuroko no bleach
by verday
Summary: This is my first cross over. See how Kuroko would do in the bleach world
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Bleach**

 **Hey Verday here! Just wanted to let you know I'm back from the dead. Winter has always been the hardest for me to write stories so sorry there were so few updates. But don't worry I have not forgotten about my works and I will appear again with new stories as well. Hope you enjoy this new one Kuroko No Bleach! ; )**

"Well well if it isn't Strawberry," a teen with a uniform that wasn't properly worn snickered with the rest of his friends as they circled a spikey orange hair teen who had discarded his bag off to the side and had his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want," the orange hair teen asked as he scowlded them with a if looks could kill I would have killed you and minced you up by now.

"Saw what you did to my buddies yesterday," the one who had spoke before stated as he leaned forward, knowing better than to get closer. "And frankly I didn't like it."

"Which one was that again," the orange hair teen asked. "Then one whose nose I broke or the one that went down with one kick?"

"I said buddies you idiot," he stated as he snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden all the others charged at the other teen. The one they had called strawberry fought them as well as he could. Managing to bring more than half of them down before some of them had gotten smart and hit him in the head with a lead pipe. Needless to say they got their revenge, after he passed out. He woke up not much later with his head bleeding and hurting badly. "Damn whimps," he cursed as he grabbed his bag.

He checked inside of it to see they had left only his school stuff inside, but had taken his wallet. He sighed and thought of all the ways it could get worse than it was at this moment. He turned around to see a boy half his size sipping on a straw in fornt of him. "Ano are you okay Kurosaki-san," the boy asked in a voice that matched a robots or if a wall could talk a brick one.

"Woah," he shouted in surprise, "where did you come from and how did you know my name!?"

The boy with light blue hair and matching eyes held up his other hand higher holding something that the Strawberry guy recongized immediately. "They threw this in the river nearby," the boy stated. "It didn't look like it belonged to them."

"Thanks then," the orange hair teen stated as he took it and stuffed it in his back pocket. "What's your name since you know mine."

"Ah my appoligize," the blue hair teen stated. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya I'm a first year in Serien High School."

"Huh," the other stated as he lifted his chin in surprise. "Well I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. My name means one gardian not strawberry."

The light blue hair teen said nothing and nodded in response to the others words. "I need to go now," Kuroko said bowing slightly it was a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san."

"Same to you Tetsuya," Ichigo responded with a shrug.

Ichigo turned back around to see Kuroko had disappeared while he was talking. Not a single trace was left of him. Not even a spirtual precesence. "Man that's creepy," Ichigo mummered. "Hmm I should ask Riko about him huh."

Kuroko was walking back from the streetball registration with Kagami who was grinning wildly like he was a tiger who was closing in on his prey. "You're scary looking Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated as he looked glanced sideways at his partner on the basketball court.

Kagami turned red glaring firecely at the small teen with teal hair. "Sh-shut up," Kagami stuttered as he turned away from the smaller male.

Kuroko pressed his lips together and heard some shouting from a nearby alley. Kuroko blinked and then looked at the tiger who had not noticed him stopping as he grumbled about the smaller teen. Kuroko walked down the alley as he saw a teen with orange hair punch a punk in the face with an animal smile that he often found on his basketball partner's face. However even if he did smile it didn't quite reach his eyes. Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw one of the other men pull a iron bar from the ground hitting the orange hair man in the back of the head. The others were startled by the sight of the orange hair boy falling as if he was an angel decending from the sky. Kuroko couldn't stand by any longer he started to walk forward. Not bothering to creep in the shadows it wasn't like they could see him anyways. "W-we got 'im," someone cheered.

"Hold it," the leader stated. "We need to get rid of him while we can. I say we throw him in the river."

"Ano," Kuroko called right in front of the leader. "Wouldn't that kill him?"

The leader and the others started to shake before screaming about a ghost. Kuroko blinked before turning his head towards where the other was laying on the ground. Next to the orange hair youth was a brown wallet. Kuroko picked it up to see the orange hair youth's picture, and right next to his scowling picture was his name "Kurosaki Ichigo". Kuroko let a smile grace his face as he looked at the name that was very similar to his own. The orange hair boy suddenly groaned as he shifted in his sleep. Suddenly he got up and his hand rubbed his head where the pipe had hit him. "Damn whimps," he cursed as he grabbed his bag.

Kuroko watched as the orange hair teen shifted through what was in his bag. Kuroko saw a look of relief pass over his face followed by a scowld. Kuroko had seen enough and called out to the Kurosaki, "Ano, are you okay Kurosaki-san," Kuroko called out.

The other teen looked over at the smaller one before propelling backwards in surprise like so many have done before. "Woah," he shouted in surprise, "where did you come from and how did you know my name!?"

Kuroko lifted his hand up holding Kurosaki's wallet up higher. Kurosaki snatched it from the light blue hair teen's hand and rummaged through it casting Kuroko with a suspious look. "They threw this in the river nearby," Kuroko lied. "It didn't look like it belonged to them."

Kurosaki didn't look like he belived the other's words. Though Kuroko was not tenichly lying, just leaving out the part what was going into the river. "Thanks then," the orange hair teen stated as he took it and stuffed it in his back pocket. "What's your name since you know mine."

Kuroko blinked and stated, "Ah my appoligize, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya I'm a first year in Serien High School."

A small half smile played on the other's face and stated, "Well I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," and then added as if he was used to others saying, "My name means one gardian not strawberry."

Suddenly he heard someone call for him. "I need to go now," Kuroko said bowing slightly it was a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san."

"Same to you Tetsuya," Ichigo responded with a shrug.

Kuroko walked around the corner nearly coliding with a larger teen that was taller than his friend from middle school. Kuroko blinked in surprise as he watch as the other trudge away. Kuroko walked forward until he saw a scowlding Kagami looking all around. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko called to his dual hair friend. "I appoligize for making you wait."

"Damn it Kuroko," the other shouted jumping. "Coach won't be happy to hear I lost you. Seriously you need to stop running off!"

Kuroko bowed his head in a bow as the other walked with Kuroko tailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no bleach

 **Verday here! I had the worst thing happen to me my Flash Drive where I put all my stories broke! Luckily I remembered vague ideas of what they were about : ) Unfortuchanly they won't be exactly like I first imagined it : ( Welll I hope you enjoy it either way**

"Damn it Rukia I'm telling you the truth," Ichigo shouted to the female soul reaper sitting across from him in a recently opened fast food resturant called Maji Burger.

"It's not that I don't believe you I just never heard of any case like this are you possitive that he was alive," the short statured girl with a black hair in a bob hair cut asked.

"Possitive," he answered, "he even disappeared right after our conversation was done."

"Strange," she stated. "Humans don't just disappear into thin air."

Ichigo nodded crossing his arms as he looked out the window not really seeing. Suddenly a yellow streak passed by his line of sight catching his eyes. He blinked as he followed it to see a teen with yellow hair racing inside the same resturant they were in. The yellow hair teen suddenly ducked under the table both Rukia and Ichigo were in. "Sorry please let me hide here for a bit," the teen asked, "my fans won't stop chasing me."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow just as a whirlwind of girls ran pass the window. "There gone now," Rukia stated after the girls were out of sight.

"Thank you, miss . . ," the teen stated as he climbed out from underneath.

"Kuchiki Rukia," she stated.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo stated.

"Kise Ryuuto," the yellow hair teen stated.

"Why were they chasing you anyways," Ichigo asked.

"Ah it's an occupational hazard I guess you can say," Kise chuckled. "See I'm a model so it's normal to have girls chase me. Sometimes I wish I can have Kurokocchi's ablity to disappear."

"Who's Kurokocchi," Rukia asked.

"Kurokocchi is my mentor back in my middle school for basketball," Kise said with a kid like gleam in his eyes. "He's really amazing. He can vanish even when he's right in front of you. He came up with it all by himself too!"

Suddenly a hand hit the back of his head and behind him stood a dark skin teen with a scowlding expression. "What are you doing here annoying people, Kise," the gangro asked.

"I'm not annoying anyone Ahominecchi," Kise stated and then looked around the dark skin teen. "Where's Momoicchi?"

"Where else with Tetsu," Aomine stated, and then added. "I'm not an Ahomine!"

"You saw Kurokocchi before me no fair," Kise whined.

"Shut up," Aomine growled, and then turned to the other two occupants of the table. "Who are you two?"

"You could at least intrudoce yourself first," Ichigo stated as he clenched the table as he desprately tried to reign his anger.

"Whatever it's Aomine Daiki," the ganguro answered.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and this guy is Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia stated kicking Ichigo from under the table.

"Strawberry," Aomine chuckled.

"What was that Ahomine," Ichigo asked as he stood up facing the other at eye level.

"You want to fight Strawberry," Aomine asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly a hand hit him in the side right under the ribs causing the ganguro to double over. "Tetsu," Aomine gasped as a light blue hair teen that only came up to the darker shade of blue teen's chest.

"You shouldn't fight Aomine-kun," the light blue hair teen stated.

"Oh hey Tetsuya," Ichigo stated holding a hand to greet the small teen.

The small teen blinked before bowing, "It's good to see you again Kurosaki-san," Kuroko stated. "I appoligize for Aomine-kun's behavior."

"You don't need to appoligize for that guy," a red and black hair teen taller that Kuroko but around the same height as Aomine stated. "He's an Ahomine afterall."

"I don't want to hear that from you Bakagami," Aomine growled.

"Tetsu-kun," a girl with long pink hair called out as she engulfed the small teen in a hug.

"Kurokocchi," Kise called as he followed the pink hair girl's example.

"Ano I can't breath," Kuroko stated muffuled by the two teen's.

"Oi get off him," the two the same height shouted at the two who were sufficating the small teen.

"This is pretty chaotic," Rukia commented.

Kuroko turned and looked at her before bowing. "Hello I'm Kuroko Tetsuya it's a pleasure to meet you," Kuroko stated.

"Oh I'm Kuchiki Rukia," she stated.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, manager of Toou and of our middle school Teiko," she stated.

"Kagami Taiga," the red and black hair teen stated. "You already met Ahomine and the annoying Kise."

"Kagamicchi you're so mean," Kise said at the same time Aomine shouted. "I don't need you to intruduce me Bakagami."

Kuroko stood next to Ichigo as he watched the others fight among themselves as he drank from his stirafoam cup. "Are they always like this," Rukia asked Kuroko.

"Usually Kuchiki-sama," Kuroko stated.

Rukia's eyes widen as she looked at the light blue hair teen who showed little to no emotion. He walked forward just as it looked like Kagami and Aomine were going to fight for reals. "Ichigo," Rukia hissed. "Is that the guy you were talking about?"

"Hm yeah Kuroko Tetsuya," Ichigo stated. "Told you he had little pressence."

"Forget that," Rukia stated. "He just said Kuchiki-sama not Kuchiki-san or even Kuchiki-chan."

"Yeah and," Ichigo stated.

"Since when did I mention I was a noble," she asked.

Ichigo's head snapped towards the light blue hair teen who had finished hitting both of the taller teens of the group. Not once did the smaller teen look at the two of them. A worker of the Maji Burger approached them and stated, "If you continue to make such a rucuss I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she stated with a smile.

"Tch fine," Aomine stated.

"I appoligize," Kuroko stated.

"Ah I'm sorry," Momoi and Kise stated at the same time.

"Er I'm sorry," Kagami stated rubbing the back of his neck.

Kuroko said to the worker, "We are meeting three others before we order anything more. Don't worry though it will be worth the wait."

She sighed heavily before she walked away. "There's more of you guys," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kagami stated. "The others are even stranger than these three guys."

"I'm not strange," Kuroko stated. "Kagami-kun is the one that's strange."

Kagami glared at the smaller male and snarled, "And having a weak presence isn't considered strange huh?"

Kuroko didn't respond instead turned away from his friend. "So you're pouting now," Aomine stated putting a hand on Kuroko's head.

Kuroko smacked it aways instead of replying. "Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are mean," Kuroko stated without looking at either of them, but kept his voice strangely netural.

"Oi don't lump me in with this Bakagami," Aomine shouted.

"I'm not like this Ahomine," Kagami shouted at the same exact moment.

Kuroko didn't answer instead ignored them both. Ichigo sat back down to the table both he and Rukia started from. "They're pretty wild," Ichigo stated.

"Like you're one to talk," Rukia scoffed.

"Whatcha mean," Aomine asked as he wandered over.

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at one another. They couldn't explain about the Soul Society especially to a normal human like him. Aomine waited paciently for either of them to answer. "Kurosaki-kun gets into fights," Kuroko stated.

Aomine jumped and demanded, "When did you get there Tetsu!?"

"You weren'r paying attention," Kuroko stated absently.

"Tsk and what do you mean get into fights," Aomine demanded. "You didn't get involved again did you?"

"Ah don't worry," Ichigo stated, "he just retrieved my wallet from the guys that's all."

"Mmmh yeah not buying it," Kagami stated. "This guy doesn't like to sit around when something bad is happening in front of him all because-!"

Kuroko elboed Kagami hard making him double over. Guilt flashed on everyone else's faces as if it was a topic best locked away. "What do you mean um Tiaga," Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki-kun you're too curious," Kuroko stated plainly.

"And please call me Kagami if anything," Kagami stated. "Hearing my first name from anyone but Tatsuya reminds me of that siccor wielding phsycopath."

"Quiet Bakagami," Aomine hissed. "If Akashi heard you you'll be killed."

Kuroko stood near Ichigo watching again as all three of them interact. "Hey aren't you going to hang with them too Tetsuya," Ichigo asked.

Kuroko cocked his head and asked, "I am they just forgot about me again that's all."

"Oh yeah because of your weak precense huh," Ichigo nodded. "So Are you in basketball too?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

"Kurokocchi is really cool when he plays too," Kise said butting into the conversation.

Ichigo started to think of Keigo as Kise continued to yammer on. "So you said you're waiting on some people," Ichigo asked inturputing Kise.

Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine looked at one another. "Yes," Kuroko stated, "one of them will defintly be late. One with bring a weird item. The last will be very tall."

"Sounds like a friend of mine," Ichigo stated, "my friend Chad- Sado Yasutora he's been my best friend since middle school. I trust him to have my back no matter what."

"You're very luck," Kuroko stated.

Ichigo could have sworn he saw a wishful look pass over the smaller teen's face, but it was gone before he could identify it fully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shin-chan you made me peddle all the way here," a teen with silvery blue eyes shouted to another teen behind him.

"Looks like Midorima is here," Aomine stated as he looked towards the door.

Ichigo followed the darker teen's eyes of sight to another teen with grassy green hair wearing square glasses. If that sight its self wasn't enough he was holding a glass unicorn in his left hand that fingers were all wrapped with bandages. "Wierd iteam check," Rukia stated as she too saw the glass unicorn.

Ichigo nodded and looked closer at the five visible male teens inside the fast food resturant. "They're not exactly normal are they," he asked quietly.

"That right," Kuroko answered next to Ichigo.

"Hey Tet-chan," Takao called as he drapped an arm over Kuroko's shoulder. "Shin-chan made me drive that bike all the way from Toyko to this backwater town! He didn't even switch with me the entire time!"

Ichigo had a hard time believing what this guy was saying. "Are you sure you're not exsaturating," Ichigo asked the other.

Takao turned to look at the orange hair teen. "Stop spouting such nonsense Takao," Midorima scoffed.

"Wahh Tet-chan," Takao whinned to the light blue hair teen.

"Midorima-kun that wasn't a nice thing to do," Kuroko stated making green hair and eye teen flinched back.

He turned his head and stated, "I already agreed to pay for the room."

"Hey Takao-kun," Kise called. "Don't worry he was always mean to me too in Teikou."

"No cchi suffice," Rukia asked Kise.

"I only use cchi to those I respect Kuchiki-chan," Kise explained. "Everyone of us earned the respect of the other except for you two of course."

"Kise-kun," Kuroko stated simply.

Kise matched eyes with Kuroko before turning away from the sky blue teen. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and Kuroko turned towards him. "I appoligize for Kise-kun's harsh words Kuchiki-sama, and Kurosaki-kun," Kuroko stated. "I will ask Akashi-kun if its okay for you two to continue enjoying your time here during our meeting."

" 'Akashi-kun'," Ichigo repeated, "you mean that company that's sponsering for the streetball compatition tomorrow?"

"The very same Kurosaki-kun," Midorima stated. "Are you partipating as well?"

"I promised a friend of mine that I would team up with her," Ichigo stated. "More like wrestled into partipating."

"You mean with karate correct," Kuroko asked tilting his head to one side.

"Huh yeah how did-," Ichigo asked before pausing to feel a shiver corse down his spine.

He turned all around to see a dark green aura engulfing Midorima completely. "K.U.R.O.K.O," Midorima called out slowly with venome dripping from each letter in the smaller teen's name.

Ichigo swallowed as he watched all the others turn towards the green hair teen. "Yes Midorima-kun," Kuroko asked as if there wasn't anything to worry over.

"Erm Tetsuya," Ichigo tried to warn.

"You got involved with something dangerous again didn't you," Midorima demanded.

Kuroko turned his head away and didn't answer. "Hold on I think you might be exsaturating just a bit," Ichigo stated.

"You stay out of this," Midorima stated. "Kuroko has a bad habbit of standing up for other and forgetting about the consequeces until after he's already in trouble."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes turning towards the practicly invisible teen, and asked, "What exactly happened then?"

Kuroko sighed and stated, "They were talking about throwing you into the river Kurosaki-kun, so I told them how that was bad. They ran off thinking I was a ghost. I found your wallet on the ground."

There was a long silence before everyone but Rukia and Takao called out the light blue teen's name shaking the building in the process. "That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place," Kuroko stated.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head in a vice grip and growled, "I thought we talked about this."

"Are you seriously asking for a death wich Tetsu," Aomine demanded as he shoved Kagami out of the way.

"Kurokocchi," Kise whined, "that's the fourth time!"

Everyone looked at Kise quieting down before looking back at the boy in question. "They were doing something wrong," Kuroko pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you can just jump in and possibly injure yourself," Ichigo sighed as he slumped in his seat across from Rukia. "Like you're one to talk," Rukia murmmered.

"What was that," he demanded glaring at the smaller female.

"You keep throwing yourelf head first into danger without any thought until it was all said in done," she said louder. "So I wouldn't talk if I were you Ichigo."

"You're a bad influence for poor Kurokocchi," Kise stated as he pulled the smaller teen away from Ichigo.

"You bastard," Ichigo snarled.

Just than the door opened to reveal a man older than he appeared who looked like he was a relitive to Kagami. "Yo Ichigo," the person called before taking a good look around.

He looked over at Aomine with his navy blue hair, than at Midorima with his grassy green hair, and then finally at Midorima's glass unicorn. He couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a great long laugh pointing at Midorima. Takao chuckled along with him looking away from the group as he did. "Renji," Rukia warned glaring at the taller male.

He immediately quieted. "Hey Ichigo looks like you fit right into this weird group," Renji commented.

"Shut up," Ichigo stated as he turned his head away.

"Hey who are you guys anyways," Renji asked them.

"Oh my name is Momoi Satsuki," the pink hair female called out raising her hand.

"I'm Aomine Daiki," Aomine stated.

"If it's any of your buissness I am Midorima Shintaro," Midorima stated as he pushed up his glasses with his taped fingers.

"Takao Kazunari nice to meet ya," Takao stated smiling happily.

"I'm Kise Ryuuto I'm a modle," Kise stated.

"Kagami Taiga," Kagami stated.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya it's a pleasure to meet you," Kuroko stated as he bowed right next to Renji.

Renji fell to the ground pointing accusingly at the smaller male. "When did you get there," he shouted.

"I've been here the entire time Renji-san," Kuroko stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this straight," Renji stated as he sat by Ichigo, "you were born with a weak precesence."  
"That's correct," Kuroko nodded.

"There's no way that's possible," Renji shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

Kuroko blinked and then bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to this bastard," Kagami shouted, "he's seen proof and he still doesn't believe than he's an idiot."

"You want to repeat that," Renji demanded as he met Kagami in size.

"You're an idiot," Kagami repeated meeting Renji with his own percing stare.

Flames seemed to erupt around them as they faced one another. Kuroko sighed before hitting Kagami in the side making him double over. "Kuroko," Kagami shouted turning his anger to his partner. "What was that for!?"

"Please calm down Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated, "I don't want to have to tell Akashi-kun that we got kicked out because you couldn't control your temper."

Kagami flinched back at the mention of Akashi's name before plopping down in a seat nearby. Kuroko sat in front of him. The others followed their example. Rukia stepped on Renji's foot as hard as she could making him cry out. "Do have any control over your own temper," she asked not once releasing the pressure of her painful step. "We're not suppose to cause trouble, and here you are trying to start a fight."

"I get it," Renji shouted as he tried to pull his foot away, "I get it get off my foot already Rukia!"

Ichigo sighed leaning back in his seat. "Note to self don't anger the midget," Aomine muttered.

Rukia's eyes shined as she turned her furry towards the navey blue hair youth. "What was that," she asked him, "I don't think I heard you do you care to repeat that?"

Ichigo who was now sitting behind her waved his arms in the universal "don't". However Aomine stated, "I called you a midget because you're short."

"Ahomine," Midorima stated, "do you want to be beheaded by Akashi?"

The door opened to reveal a giant with purple hair and next to him was a guy with only one showing eye and a mole underneath. Behind them was a tall tan teen with curly brown hair. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a Mexican coin hanging from his neck. "That you for showing us how to get here," the pale black hair teen bowed.

"No problem," the tan teen stated. "I was heading here anyways."

"Yo Chad," Ichigo called holding up a hand.

The purple hair teen reached into his bag of chips eating one of them. "Um s-s-sir you're not allow to bring outside food here," one of the ignorant workers said shaking by the mere size of the teen.

"Huh," the purple hair teen called with the air around him turning stiff.

Kuroko stood up and Ichigo called out to him, "Hey hold it."

"You shouldn't threaten people," Chad stated turning around to scowled the purple giant.

"You're not the boss of me," the purple hair teen pouted. "Only Aka-chin can tell me what to do."

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko called out as he reached the two tall teens.

"Oh Kuroko-kun," the black hair teen smiled, Himuro called spotting the smaller teen. "I'm guessing Tiaga is here than."

"Yes," Kuroko stated nodding to the older teen.

"Ah Kuro-chin," Murasakibara called as he reached out towards the smaller teen.

Ichigo got between them afraid for the light blue hair teen's safety. "Hold on don't hurt him," Ichigo stated glaring at the taller teen.

Kuroko stated, "Murasakibara-kun won't harm me on purpose. We were team mates in middle school."

Ichigo turned on the shorter teen and stated, "Are you joking you just stood up diving into-."

Ichigo suddenly felt a large hand clamp down on his head putting pressure. "Don't yell at Kuro-chin or I'll crush you."

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko stated, "please release Kurosaki-kun."

"Ah is Kuro-chin mad at me," Murasakibara asked as he followed Kuroko's request.

Kuroko didn't answer and Aomine stated, "Hurry up and sit down all that's left is for Akashi to show up."

"Yes Mine-chin," Murasakibara nodded as he headed to the table.

"What the heck," Ichigo called rubbing the back of his head.

"Please forgive Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko stated, "he is more child like than others he excels at basketball, but anything else doesn't really register."

"Than the others," Ichigo repeated.

Kuroko nodded and looked straight at his friends. Ichigo looked over at Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Midorima, and Momoi. "Never mind," Ichigo sighed, "I think I can understand. Jeez are all of them insane?"

"No," Kuroko stated, but didn't elaborate any further.

"Kurokocchi where are you come out come out where ever you are," Kise suddenly called as if he was calling a dog instead of a person.

"He's not a dog Baka," Aomine shouted as he hit Kise on the head.

"You're so mean Aominecchi," Kise whined.

"Guys you know I can see Tet-chan unless he's hiding his presence right," Takao reminded them. "He's just talking with Kurosaki-kun."

Renji laughed and stated, "That's got to be a lie I mean I would know if he was right it's not like you can lose sight of him that fast."

"Don't even get me started," Kagami said lowly before shouting. "On the very first day of basketball practice he stood right in front of the coach and she didn't even see him until he spoke! Then when we met near the library he disappeared in a second after I simply blinked!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Kuroko stated. "It was a minute after you stopped talking Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned to Kuroko shouting, "That still wasn't that long!"

The door of the restaurant opened and a chill went down the spines of everyone in Maji Burger. Ichigo's eyes narrowed looking around for the threat that dared enter. But the only thing that came through the door was another teenage boy around the same size of Kuroko. He had bright red piercing eyes and hair of the same color. The way about him reminded Ichigo the closest of Aizen that anyone could get, but there was something different about him as well. Ichigo turned to ask Kuroko a question just to see he was sitting at a long table with Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine. One seat was left open at the head of the table which the stranger took. The spritural pressure around the table was intense that even Ichigo felt as if he was weak. "Daiki, Ruuyto, Tetsuya, Shintora, Atsushi, it is a pleasure to meet you here," the red hair teen said smiling at each of them.

"Aka-chin can I get some food now," Murasakibara asked.

"Of course," the short red head answered nodding to him. "I think we should all get something to eat."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called, "I ask that you allow the three outsiders to remain one of them is in the computation tomorrow as well."

"Oh is that so," Akashi asked Kuroko with a piercing stare.

"Yes Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered and looked sideways towards Ichigo.

The shorter red head looked at the orange hair teen as if he was sizing him up. "Very well they can remain," Akashi stated. "However I except them not to say anything or I will force them out understood?"

"Yes Akashi-kun," Kuroko nodded, "and thank you."

"You need not thank me," Akashi stated, "after all you are the best of us."

Rukia watched as they left to go the line and whispered to Ichigo, "How can that guy even stay standing their spiritural pressure is far from adverage."

Ichigo shook his head with a sigh. "I can't tell you," Ichigo responded. "What did he mean though when he said 'the best of us'."

"Kuroko was the only one that didn't change," Kagami stated from behind them. "Kuroko didn't change when their tallent for basketball became the best."

"What do you mean," Renji asked.

"All of them are called the Generation of Miricals because they are the best in basketball that came from the same middle school," Himuro answered.

"Yep you got Shin-chan and his perfect three pointers," Takao stated, "and the ruthless red emperor Akashi Seijuro and his emperor eyes."

"And Ki-kun and his copy cat ability," Momoi put in, "and Dia-kun his formless shots."

"Atsushi and his unbreakable- sorry nearly unbreakable guard," Himuro chuckled.

Momoi, Takao, and Himuro looked at Kagami who didn't make eye contact with the rest of them. "What about Tetsuya," Ichigo asked, "you did say you went to the same middle school as him right?"

"Tetsuya has an unique talent very different than the rest of them," Momoi stated. "He was often called the Phantom Sixth man. No matter who it is or how many times he's played them not one person in our middle school era could remember him. In fact he was often thought of as an infamous rumor until recently."

"Ichigo," a female shouted as the door open abruptly.

A girl with messy black hair that barely hit her shoulders stalked in. "Oh no," Ichigo summed up seeing her enter.

"Oh hey Chad we're going to practice where's Ichigo," the girl asked as the man in question began to sink lower into his seat.

"Over there," Kuroko answered pointing to where Ichigo was.

"Gah where did you come from," she shouted in surprise.

Kuroko blinked and said as if it was the most normal thing in the entire world, "I've been here the whole time."

She stared at Kuroko in the eyes, but he didn't even blink. "Whatever," she stated and ran towards her target. She suddenly jumped up kicking Ichigo in the face.

"Damn it Tatsuki," Ichigo cursed.

As soon as he rose up she kicked him once again under his lower chin knocking him out. "You didn't show up you idiot," she growled, "I told you 5 o'clock. It's seven right now!"

"Um I think he's unconscious," Takao stated as sweat began to pour.

She turned her raging brown eyes to him. "Don't worry you can kill this guy a thousand times and he won't die," she stated simply.

"Sorry for keeping him away Tatsuki-san," Rukia stated.

"It's not your fault," she stated with a shrug. "He should have paid better attention to the time."

Tatsuki took Ichigo by the collar dragging him away. "I'm going out on a limb to say she's the one that roped him into playing tomorrow," Kagami stated.

"It would seem so," Kuroko nodded in agreement. "She's going to be a tough opponent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Tsk this is the last one right," Kagami questioned the sky blue hair boy that walked beside him as dusk had settled over the town.

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

"How did you even hear about this place," Kagami asked as he looked at the rundown candy shop. "I mean seriously it looks like crap!"

"Ah ho that's very rude to say," a teasing voice laughed from the doorway.

Kagami stumbled back as he saw a man wearing a striped green and white hat and holding a fan as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kuroko watched the man as he approached them. The man looked directly at Kuroko and his eyes lit up briefly before losing their glimmer. "Welcome to Urahara Shoten, I'm the owner Urahara Kisuke pleasure to meet the both of you."

Kagami stiffen as he looked at his smaller friend who showed no signs of distress. "It is nice to meet you," Kuroko said politely, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, and this is Kagami Taiga."

"Oh ho what a strong name fire god tiger how strong indeed," Kisuke chuckled as he looked straight at Kuroko. "Well come on in it is pretty late."

"We wish to look around your store if you don't mind," Kuroko stated bowing to Urahara.

"Well I don't really have a set time for closing so you might as well," Urahara stated closing his fan as he turned his back to them.

"Jeez what a weirdo," Kagami stated.

Kuroko didn't comment as he followed the owner inside. Inside along with strange items there were strange candies as well. Kagami stood near by as he waited for Kuroko to finish browsing. "Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun will be willing to stop here," Kuroko said at last.

"Can we go yet," Kagami asked impaticently.

"Oi Kisuke I need to talk to you," a familiar voice shouted as the door to the Shoten was thrown open to reveal an angry looking Ichigo.

"Be patient Ichigo-kun," Kisuke stated, "I have costumers here."

"You actually get them," Ichigo asked.

"That's mean to say," Kisuke stated as he smiled endlessly at Ichigo.

"Man that smile is creepy," Kagami muttered.

Ichigo turned his head towards him and his eyes lit up in as he saw them. "Oh it's you," Ichigo stated pointing at Kagami.

"It's nice to meet you again," Kuroko bowed startling Ichigo.

Ichigo had a strained smile as he faced Kuroko. "And I see you are still hard to find," Ichigo stated through clenched teeth.

"So how come you're here," Kagami asked approaching Ichigo.

"Ah Kisuke is a friend of mine of sorts," Ichigo answered. "And you?"

"This guy said he wanted to go to all the stores to find the one that sold the weirdest items," Kagami stated, "including foods for his friends."

"You mean the rainbow hair guys," Ichigo asked.

Kagami nodded and both of them turned to Kuroko who had disappeared. "If you're looking for Tetsuya-kun he left already," Kisuke stated waving his fan.

"Thank you for the information," Kagami gritted as he took off running out the door only to nearly fall over the one who caused it in the first place, Kuroko.

Kagami yelled out as he staggered to keep up right. "Look Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated with puppy eyes, "a kitty."

Kagami sighed pinching his nose and stated, "You can't keep it you know. You already have that menace after all."

"I know but she's cute," Kuroko stated scratching underneath the cat's chin as she purred.

"Ah Yoruichi you've returned," Urahara proclaimed as he opened the door.

"This cat yours," Kagami asked.

"You could say that," Kisuke chuckled as he held the fan up hiding most of his face.

Kagami frowned but Kuroko just stared at him. "Come on Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated as he rose from the ground. "We're intruding upon their discussion now."

"What do you mean," Kagami asked Kuroko.

"Kurosaki-kun came here to discus our presence in this town," Kuroko stated, "he's also confused for some reason about my lack of presence."

"How did you know that," Kisuke asked narrowing his eyes at Kuroko.

Kagami answered, "This guy is the Phantom Player of Tekio Middle School. His observation skills are nothing to trifle with."

Kisuke flinched but only two of the three there seemed to notice. Kuroko stated, "My friends and I will stop by tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kisuke stated with a strained smile.

* * *

"That boy is rather scary," Kisuke stated, "to be able to read a complete stranger especially one as old as me."

"Not to mention experienced," Yoruichi added in her cat form.

"Yes," Kisuke agreed. "Would you mind keeping an eye on that boy? Something tells me he'll be getting involved before we know it."

Yoruichi didn't answer but instead took off down the way Kagami and Kuroko went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What," Tatsuki shouted at the poor guy who was in charge of organizing the teams of the game, "what do you mean that there are no three player team division?"

"Hey calm down Tatsuki," Ichigo stated, "they probably just didn't know until now."

She turned her brown eyes burning in anger towards him and shouted, "I called ahead just yesterday and they said there was a three person division! How can it just change in one day!?"

"I apologize," a voice said directly behind her.

She snapped her head around to see a sky blue top of hair rising from a bow. She shrieked back peddling into her orange hair friend. Her elbo hit him square in the nose causing him to topple. "Damn it Tatsuki give me a bit of warning would ya," Ichigo complained as he held his nose.

"Hola," Chad said holding up a hand to Kuroko.

Kuroko bowed again and stated, "It is a pleasure to see you as well."

"There you are you bastard," Kagami shouted grabbing Kuroko by the top of his head.

Kuroko face didn't change at all even as Kagami applied more pressure. "That hurts Kagami-kun," Kuroko commented.

Kagami released Kuroko glaring at him and then turned towards the others. "Oh it's you guys again," Kagami stated as he looked over the faces in front of him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to sign up for the three person team division," Tatsuki growled, "but this idiot said it was cut!"

"Yeah Akashi said that yesterday during the Generation of Miricals get together yesterday," Kagami stated. "Apparently that was suppose to be only for the Generation of Miricals, but a few others had wanted to join so he cut it."

"Yeah but we don't have five people," Tatsuki shouted at the taller red head.

"Yeah well we don't either," Kagami stated, "how 'bout we join together?"

"You said something smart for once Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated looking up at the taller of the two.

"Shut up," Kagami growled.

Tatsuki crossed her arms and then smirked at them. "Alright you got yourself a deal," she declared sticking out her hand.

Kagami met it with his own and then she opened it towards Kuroko. Kuroko instead held up a fist. She blinked and Kuroko stated, "A fist bump."

She rolled her eyes but complied with him. Kuroko nodded and stated, "I will help to the best of my ability. Though I can not shoot normally, I just finished learning to dribble without hitting myself or losing control of the ball."

Ichigo eye twitch and asked, "So basically you can't do much of anything can you?"

"That is correct," Kuroko answered, "not by myself. Unlike you three and Kagami-kun I'm not like you. I am a shadow."

Kagami gave them a feral grin making Ichigo and the others realize there was a lot more to that simple statement than was first perceived. "Yo Tetsu," Aomine called to the duo, "did you find players to join you?"

"Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun, and. . ." Kuroko started before turning towards Tatsuki.

"Ah Arisawa Tatsuki," Tatsuki introduced.

"And Arisawa-san have agreed to form a team with us," Kuroko stated.

"Damn it," Aomine tsked, "did you have to chose Bakagami why not me. I'm you're light."

"You were Ahomine," Kagami shouted as he got too close into Aomine's personal space.

"Baka," Aomine shouted.

"Ganguro," Kagami snapped back.

"Returnee," Aomine snarled.

"Are they always like this," Ichigo asked Kuroko who was simply watching them instead of entering the fray.

"Yes," Kuroko answered, "they get along well."

"I don't think they are getting along," Chad stated.

Kuroko didn't answer but instead continue to watch them. "Hello again Tetsuya," a voice called as an arm slinked over the smaller teen's shoulder.

A guy that screamed bad news with dread locks smirked at the silent teen. Kuroko turned to the other and simply stated, "It has been a while Haizaki-kun."

That simple statement caught not only the two bickering teen's attention, but the others who were at Maji Burger last night as well. The ones with the different color hair migrated towards them each one wearing a different expression of hatard towards this Haizaki. Haizaki licked his lips as he looked over at Tatsuki. "Hey babe," Haizaki flirted as he approached her. "You must like it rough if you're here."

Tatsuki raised a fist about to slam it into Haizaki's face, but Ichigo beat her to it. "Keep your hands off her," Ichigo warned glaring at the other.

Chad came up behind Ichigo stepping in front of Tatsuki just in case. Ichigo's eyes glanced over at the other rainbow heads. None of them made any move to help them nor seem to care. "Haizaki-kun," Kuroko called as his brows barely but did lower showing a barely visible scowled.

Haizaki looked over his shoulder at the forgotten teen and smirked. "What are you so mad about Tetsuya," Haizaki asked as he invaded Kuroko's personal space.

Kuroko didn't answer, but neither his scowl nor his eyes moved an inch. Challenging Haizaki to look away, to no longer be a nuisance. Haizaki's brow twitched looking away from Kuroko towards Himuro who was glaring at Haizaki with murderous intent. "I remember you," Haizaki smirked, "you're the guy who was with the blond woman with glasses and big boobs. She still should have chose to hang with me instead of a wimp like you."

"Say that again you asshole," Kagami shouted like a feral tiger who was about to pounce.

"Kagami-kun don't," Kuroko stated simply, "he's just trying to get a reaction."

Kagami turned his glare from Haizaki to Kuroko not at all easing up from it. "Oh yeah speaking of big boobs where's Satsuki," Haizaki wondered glancing at Aomine who's own stare glare turned even icier than before. "Normally she would be using those jugs to squeeze the life out of Tetsuya."

Aomine lept towards Haizaki with a right hook, but Haizaki smirked sending him his own. "I steal moves remember," Haizaki stated, "didn't you already send one my way after the match with Kise and me?"

Kise glared at Haizaki as their eyes met. "I warned you before that this would be the result," Akashi stated as he stepped closer to Haizaki with Murasakibara right behind him. "You should have heeded my advice Shougo."

"I'll never forgive you miricals for kicking off the team," Haizaki stated, "especially you and Kise, Akashi."

"You bare no malice to Tetsuya," Akashi observed, "he is also one of us."

"I don't count him as one of you miricals," Haizaki stated as he started to walk away, "after all he never forced entire teams to quit after one match."

Kagami snarled, "This isn't over."

Haizaki turned and looked at him, "You should wonder if Tetsuya aren't using you as an replacement for Daiki, shouldn't you?"

"He's not," Kagami responded in full confidence. "Kuroko told me that himself."

Haizaki glared at him but made no move to stop as he walked away. "That bastard," Tatsuki snarled at his retreating back, "I would like to see someone put him in his place."

"I already did," Kise smirked, "with Kurokocchi's encouragement of course."

Ichigo eyes didn't waver from watching Haizaki as he made his way to four others who were all watching them as well. "I didn't think he would bring his team members here," Kuroko stated as he followed Ichigo's eyes.

"Fukuda Academy," Akashi asked Kuroko who simply nodded to the red head.

"Yes Akashi-kun," Kuroko stated, "that might be a bit troublesome though."

"Nothing you can't handle correct," Akashi asked Kuroko with a friendly smile.

"I could say the same for Akashi-kun and Kise-kun," Kuroko stated offering his own smile.

"Kurokocchi praised me," Kise called as he flung himself onto the smaller male.

"Oi," Kagami shouted grabbing Kise by the back of his shirt, "you're going to choke him!"

"He reminds me of you Ichigo," Chad stated as they watched the seven of them interact.

"Oh," Ichigo called as he looked at Kuroko who was both in the center of everything, but at the same time slightly out of it. "Maybe a bit, but something about the six of them doesn't feel right."

"Instinct," Tatsuki asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and then heard a wail of his name from behind him. Ichigo raised his foot as guy with brown hair framing his face came at him. "Oh it's you Keigo," Ichigo commented, "I thought you weren't going to participate."

"Ichigo you would never believe what I heard," Keigo whined, "the infamous basketball team the Generation of Miricals are here!"

"You really are late to say anything Keigo," a boy with a girlish style typing away at a phone in his hands stated refusing to look up.  
"Huh what do you mean," Keigo asked looking at the other.

The boy with black hair pointed beyond Ichigo at the group who were chatting together. "What do you mean infamous," Ichigo asked before Keigo could call out.

Keigo and Mizuro looked at one another, but the answer didn't come from either of them. "Because in middle school," Kuroko stated with eyes not meeting anyone's, "every single team from mid second year and up quit."

Keigo shouted in surprise as Kuroko made himself known. "When did you get there," Keigo demanded, "When you said 'Generation of Miricals'," Kuroko answered.

"May I ask your name," Mizuro asked politely.

Kuroko stared at him before bowing, "Kuroko Tetsuya it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kojima Mizuro," Mizuro smiled, "I heard you're from Serien part of the light/shadow duo that everyone has been talking about."

"That's correct," Kuroko stated with a nod, "though Midorima-kun and Takao-kun are the light/shadow duo of Shuutoku."

"Forget that," Keigo stated, "I heard you guys defeated the Generation of Miricals without a member you must be proud of that."

Kagami growled, "Quit disappearing on us already!"

Keigo shrank back in fright at the fierce glare Kagami gave Kuroko. "I'm sorry," Kuroko stated.

"No you're not," Kagami shouted, "who knows next time you might pick up another stray dog!"

"Nigou is cute," Kuroko stated with a serious face.

"He's a menace," Kagami shouted.

Kuroko gave Kagami a pair of puppy dog eyes and asked, "You don't really mean that do you?"

Kagami flinched backwards and shouted, "Don't give me that look it's less effective without your evil twin!"

"Ichigo he's scary," Keigo whimpered, "who the heck is that evil guy."

Kagami turned his glare to the cowering Keigo who was trying to use Ichigo as a shield. Kagami stomped towards looking directly at the brunet and murmered, "Er sorry. I'm not really use to um a lot of people."

Mizuro stated, "Don't worry about it. He's not really good at telling good people from bad people right away. Heck he thought Ichigo was going to be just like the rumors, and he turned out to be an okay guy."

"Wait what rumors," Ichigo asked.

"Huh oh something about you being a no good gangster who had connection with the yakuza," Mizuro stated.

"Jeez they seriously still spread that crap around," Ichigo sighed.

"Well you are kind of scary when you're angry," Mizuro shrugged, "and besides it sure keeps us safe. Oh and maybe some extra weapons like peperspray and stun guns I keep in my bag."

"And where did you get those," Ichigo asked.

"Oh one of my girlfriends gave them to me," Mizuro said with a smile.

Ichigo sighed dramatically and stated, "You shouldn't ask for things like that."

"Oh don't worry I only did it one time," Mizuro smiled, "and besides now those gangs you beat up don't try anything."

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be relieved or even more worried," Ichigo stated.

Tatsuya chuckled and stated, "I see you have you're own set of troublesome friends."

"Not really troublesome," Ichigo shrugged, "they're faithful I can garentee that."

Tatsuya nodded and then looked over at Kuroko and Kagami who were warming up. "I wish I could say I was that way too," Himuro sighed sadly with eyes that told of regret.

Ichigo looked at him curious to what he had met. Himuro shook his head before walking to find Murasakibara who had wander off. A loud buzzer had sounded and Keigo stated, "We'll be cheering for you guys in the stands."

"Good luck Ichigo," Mizuro called as both of them wandered off into the stands.

Tatsuki stated, "Since we're last to sign up we won't appear for quite a while. Lets watch the compation."

Kagami snorted, "The only real compation will be the Mircials and that bastard."

"I agree with Arisawa-san," Kuroko stated, "I need to watch our opponets."

Kagami didn't say anything as they made their way to the sidelines watching all the matches awaiting their own.

 **Verday here I finished writing this on the last chapter of bleach\\. Funny how the world works or in this case how inspiration works. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
